My Little Ponies
by Jack Writes at School
Summary: They don't belong here... the boy is the only way for them to escape this wretched place, and return to their colorful home... Equestria.


**Hello persons of life! It is I, Jack, the person who barely updates stories, and then makes new ones, is here on his freaking School account! :D I shall write stories, which won't be posted very often, due to work needed to be completed in Computer Skills (I don't know why I'm taking this elective, I know a ton about computers), and the only hour I have. I shall try my best, and chapters won't be very long. There will be no M rated fanfics posted due to a high risk for the teacher to notice. That is all, and let's start this first FanFiciton, "My" Little Ponies. :D**

Jack, 2015, 9AM

...

I jumped down from the edge, and hid behind the small little cliff.

"C'mon out you Vermin!" I heard one of the bullies scream.

"We won't hurt 'ya, that much," another one snickered. I started taking smaller and more rapid breaths.

Hello, I'm Jack. Completer of the 7th grade, pounder of 8th grade, and the new boy in the amazing world of freshmen. It was great. I had basically pissed off this bullies, by being a nark and telling the principal that I saw them buying cigarettes from some dealer I guess. It was the right thing to do, I swear!

Back to reality. I tightened my coat around me, as the rain kept pouring down on the thick sidewalk. A hand grabbed me, and held me up.

"Found the fresh meat!" the bully who grabbed me yelled. The other two bullies ran up to him.

"How ye doin' wanker?" one asked, as he punched me in the nose. I felt blood slowly drip from my nostril.

_Plip...Plop...Plip...Plop..._

I was silent. I didn't say anything. I tried to scream or maybe call out for help, but my voice wouldn't work. I sighed.

"Pssh, this punk's boring," one of the bullies said.

"C'mon Mate, we got all day with this bugger," another said.

"Nah, let's just let him slowly shrivel in the rain," the leader said. The one that got me in the first place, slammed me on the ground. The only reply that emerged out of my mouth was," Ow."

As they grabbed their bikes, and biked away, I got up from the alley road. I started walking, in the nice, great, rain. It was magical really.

"They didn't kill me!" I yelled in excitement. I jumped up, and a smile spread upon my face. I started singing quietly, a happy tune, as I saw a small wooden shack, laying out on the landscape...

I looked at it. I fought a battle with my mind.

_Let's go, we're only like 8 minutes away from home._

_NO! We are going into that shed._

_Why, don't you wanna play some video games, watch something?_

_NO!  
><em>

I beat my negative side and walked up to the shed. I tried opening it, and the door fell right on top of me, slamming my body against the pebble road of the alley.

"Agh," I muttered, as I threw the door off of me, of course with some struggle, and went into the shed.

It wasn't really filled with anything, anything at all, just some shelves. I saw a small jar of bolts, a picture made by a... 5th grader? An old umbrella, which was in rags, and a box in the corner. I walked up to the box, just expecting to find some old stuffie, like of a teddy bear. I mean, who would leave anything in a decaying shed in an alley? I didn't know why, but I sat down next to the box. I thought of looking through it, but I didn't want to, it would be disruptive. And it would be sort of a butt hole move, I mean, would you like some teenager waltz into your shed and rummage through your stuff? NO! You probably wouldn't want that to ever EVER happen to you.

But of course, my curiosity beat my care, and I slowly opened the box. I looked inside, just to see a sheet covering something... I gently pulled off the sheet, and I saw a ear poke out. It was purple, and... moving. Inside me, I was sort of freaking out. What if it came out and attacked me, what if it wasn't friendly, WHAT IF IT KILLED ME? I calmed down, and slowly pulled the sheet off the creature. It revealed to be... a pony. I stopped myself from fangirling right there and then, and screamed inside. It was...

Twilight Sparkle, Princess of friendship... well, she didn't have wings.

She was just peacefully sleeping. I looked around, wondering if someone had actually left it in here for a purpose, or not. If they just... did. I looked around the shed, wondering if it had been used recently... Nope. The jar of bolts was dusty, the picture was crumpled, and the umbrella was dusty too, covered in cobwebs. I didn't understand this. Did someone just walk in and decide:

Hey, why don't I just leave this real pony in this decaying shed! Awesome idea!

Well... that could be possible. I shook my head, trying to tell myself not to be tempted of taking it. I couldn't resist though. I picked up the box, and ran out the door, with Twilight Sparkle still inside.

I ran, sluggish, trying not to awaken the asleep pony. I then stopped in front of my house. Wow, running is a lot faster than just walking. I walked into my house, and my mother saw me. I had covered up my bloody nose.

"How was your day?" she asked me.

"Awesome Mom!" I said, running into my room with the box in my hand. I set it down on my bed, and wondered what would be best...

**The first chapter for, "My" Little Ponies! :D Now, each chapter will be... 500 - 2000 words, due to me doing this at school. I won't ever work on it at home, unless absolute necessary. :D All see you all later, please R&R!**

**Jack... at school. **


End file.
